Avoir le temps
by P.L. Johns
Summary: Jack ne savait pas pourquoi il avait eu soudainement besoin de lui demander ça. Il avait peur. Mais Ianto était là. Prêt à l'aider. Alors Jack se devait d'essayer. Parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'espérer.


_**Hello les lecteurs !**_

 _ **Alors voilà, juste un petit OS mignon, et sans prétention, pour enfin faire mon entrée dans ce fandom que j'affectionne énormément. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, personnellement, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira !**_

* * *

Jack ne savait pas pourquoi il avait eu soudainement besoin de lui demander ça. Cela faisait longtemps, qu'il y pensait. Mais il n'avait jamais osé. Pas encore. Ianto n'était pas prêt à revivre ces souvenirs. Ianto souffrait encore trop. Ianto s'ouvrait à peine à lui.

Il ne devait pas le brusquer. Et puis, l'autre homme ne saurait sans doute pas lui répondre. C'était stupide, de lui demander.

Mais Jack avait besoin de savoir. Cette incertitude, ce faible espoir, lui brulait les entrailles depuis trop longtemps. Il n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. Il devait se faire une raison, mais comment faire sans en avoir l'absolue confirmation ?

Jack s'était toujours retenu, à chaque fois que les mots avaient failli franchi ses lèvres. Mais pas ce soir.

Peut-être parce qu'il était encore sous le choc d'avoir vu mourir Suzie une deuxième fois. Peut-être parce que Gwen avait failli y passer, elle aussi. Peut-être parce que Ianto, ce soir, s'était montré détendu et joueur, et qu'il l'avait appelé « Jack ». Il le faisait de temps en temps, mais pas tout le temps, et le Capitaine supportait de moins en moins ses « Monsieur » trop impersonnel.

Ou peut-être tout simplement que Jack était fatigué d'espérer. Qu'il voulait que quelqu'un, enfin, lui affirme que cela ne servait à rien.

Alors tandis qu'il observait Ianto, étendu sous ses draps, son visage enfoui dans l'oreiller et son dos nu se soulevant doucement au rythme de sa respiration, Jack demanda :

\- Comment tu l'as vécue, la bataille de Canary Wharf ?

Cette question était maladroite, Jack le savait. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre moyen pour aborder le sujet. Le dos de Ianto se raidit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Jack parle. Il ne le faisait que très rarement, après leurs « activités ».

Cela convenait assez bien à Ianto. Lui non plus, ne voulait pas parler. Trop de choses risquaient de lui échapper.

Mais cette question… Que diable se passait-il dans l'esprit de Jack ?

Le Gallois tourna lentement la tête vers lui, les yeux déjà vides des traces du sommeil qui avait failli l'emporté.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Jack hésita. Sa raison était tellement égoïste. Il ravivait des souvenirs odieux juste pour s'apaiser. Mais il voyait déjà, dans les yeux bleus de son amant, se battre les images de cet horrible jour.

Le mal était fait. Jack s'en voulut. Alors il lui passa une main sur la joue et poursuivit :

\- Je suis désolé. J'ai une question que je veux te poser depuis longtemps, mais je n'ai jamais osé. Surtout après Lisa. Je ne voulais pas te rappeler tout ça mais…

Ianto posa doucement sa main sur la sienne et la retira de sa joue. Contrairement à ce que Jack pensait, il la garda serrée dans sa paume. Le jeune homme se redressa.

\- D'accord. Vas-y.

Son ton était froid. Il voulait se débarrasser de cette conversation. Jack lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas l'envoyer balader.

\- Des amis à moi ont pris part à la bataille. Enfin, je crois. Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr que c'était elle. J'ai vu son nom, sur la liste des victimes. Mais tu comprends, ça aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre. Ça aurait pu être une erreur.

Ianto le regarda sans comprendre.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux me demander Jack ? Si j'ai croisé tes amis ? Je ne les connais pas, je ne saurai rien t'apprendre. Désolé.

Il s'était un peu adouci. Comme si la détresse de son amant avait chassé son début de rancœur. Ianto lui en voulait un peu de ramener cet épisode à sa mémoire. Mais cela avait l'air important. Suffisamment pour que le grand Capitaine Jack Harkness paraisse affecté.

Jack sourit alors. Un sourire tendre, fier, et triste, évidemment. Tous les sourires de Jack avaient cette pointe de tristesse.

\- Si tu les as croisé, tu sauras de qui je parle. On ne peut pas les oublier.

Ianto était sceptique. Mais il choisit d'aider.

\- Comment s'appelaient-ils ?

\- L'homme n'a pas vraiment de nom, et pas vraiment d'apparence non plus. Mais ce n'est pas lui l'important. C'est la jeune femme. Rose Tyler.

Il y avait une telle tendresse dans la voix de Jack que Ianto reçut comme un coup à la poitrine. Ah d'accord, il comprenait.

Jack venait de coucher avec lui, mais il pensait à elle. C'était très clair. Et cela ne faisait pas mal. Absolument pas.

Ianto serra les dents. Il ne devait rien laisser paraître. Et puis, pour une fois que Jack s'ouvrait un peu à lui…

\- J'ai lu ce nom sur la liste.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai du vérifier que le nom de Lisa y était bien. Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la lire en entière. Rose Tyler. Elle y était.

Jack posa un regard douloureux sur Ianto. Il l'imaginait, parcourir cette liste fébrilement, y croiser des noms connus, en souffrir. Mais ne pas se laisser aller, s'en sortir, aller de l'avant, pour Lisa. Tout pour Lisa. Jack se demanda si, un jour, Ianto agirait de même pour lui.

Il se refusait de l'espérer. De la même manière que Jack se refusait d'éprouver plus qu'une simple attirance physique pour son Tea Boy. Il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir plus. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait plus souffrir.

\- Tu te souviens de tous les noms de la liste ?

\- Ouais. J'ai toujours eu une bonne mémoire. Quoi qu'il en soit, Jack, tu le sais. Je suis désolé, mais elle est morte. Son nom était dessus.

\- Ça aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre. Une autre Rose Tyler. Et même si c'est bien d'elle dont il s'agit, il a pu se passer tant de choses. Elle peut être encore en vie. Il ne l'aurait pas laissé mourir.

Jack prononça cette dernière phrase avec une ferveur presque tangible. Et Ianto comprit de qui il parlait.

Jack ne croyait qu'en un seul homme.

\- Le Docteur. Elle voyageait avec le Docteur.

Le Capitaine lui jeta un regard surpris et triste. Ianto put presque voir ses souvenirs se dessiner dans son iris. Et il eut mal, encore une fois. Le Docteur. Tout tournait autour de lui, dans la vie de Jack. Et ce n'était pas juste.

Parce que le Docteur l'avait abandonné, alors que lui, il était là. Là pour lui. Mais Jack ne s'en rendait pas compte.

\- Oui. Et avec moi. Je les ai connus, Ianto. Il ne l'aurait pas laissé mourir. C'est pour ça que je me demande si… Enfin, si elle était vraiment là-bas. Si elle ne s'est pas retrouvée sur cette liste par erreur. Et je sais que c'est ridicule mais…

\- A quoi ressemblait t'elle ?

Jack sourit. Ianto était prêt à l'aider. Malgré qu'il soit plus que pathétique à cet instant.

\- Blonde. Fausse blonde en fait. De grands yeux bruns qui semblent vouloir comprendre l'univers en un regard. Un sourire immense, qui lui mange le visage.

Ianto pâlit. Pas parce que la description de Jack sonnait presque amoureuse, mais parce que, violemment, soudainement, venait d'apparaître dans son esprit l'image d'une jeune femme en jeans et sweet-shirt bleu, courant derrière un homme aux cheveux ébouriffés.

Ianto ne l'avait qu'entre-aperçue, dans la panique ambiante. Il n'avait fait que les voir passer. Mais il s'en souvenait. Jack avait raison.

Parce que l'homme semblait décidé, un peu excité, et que la fille le suivait. Pleine de confiance. Sans sembler avoir peur.

Ianto, perdu au milieu de gens paniqués, hurlant, alors qu'il tenait désespérément de rejoindre l'étage de Lisa, avait vu ces visages confiants. Et avait presque cru que tout allait s'arranger.

Jack n'avait pas cessé de parler. Il décrivait Rose, ses manies, son maquillage, ses courbes, il se perdait dans ses souvenirs. Et Ianto l'arrêta. Presque brutalement. Jack ne devait plus espérer.

\- Je l'ai vue. Je suis désolé Jack, mais je l'ai vue.

Le visage souriant du Capitaine se brisa. Il baissa la tête. Il avait l'air perdu. Pas dévasté, pas au bord des larmes. Juste perdu.

Ianto lui passa un bras dans le dos. C'était un geste nouveau, pour eux. Pas une étreinte taquine, pour faire monter le désir. Juste un geste de réconfort, sans qu'il n'y ait d'extra-terrestres ou d'autre horreurs impliquées, pour une fois.

Un geste de réconfort, dans l'intimité de la chambre de l'immortel. Un geste pour lui signifier qu'il était là, qu'il prendrait sa peine sur lui. Un geste que Ianto n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il oserait.

Jack se blottit contre lui.

\- Je… C'est idiot. D'avoir espéré. D'avoir cru qu'il la sauverait. Il sauve toujours tout le monde. Mais il n'a pas pu. Oh, Docteur... Dans quel état doit-il se trouver ?

\- Tu as espéré parce que tu l'aimais. C'est normal.

Jack leva légèrement les yeux vers lui et hocha la tête doucement.

\- J'ai espéré parce que je les aimais tous les deux. Même s'ils m'ont abandonné. Ils devaient avoir leur raison. Peut-être pensaient-ils que j'étais mort. C'étaient mes amis. Et je les aimais, Ianto. Ce n'est pas juste, ce qui leur est arrivé.

Ianto était un peu confus. Pour ce qu'il savait, le Docteur allait bien.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Je les aimais, mais certainement pas comme eux, s'aimaient.

Jack venait d'alléger le cœur de son amant en quelques mots. Ianto se sentit ridicule. Mais au moins, l'autre homme ne le remarqua pas.

\- C'est pour ça que je n'arrivais pas à y croire. À croire qu'il ait pu survivre à sa perte.

\- Comment peux-tu être certain qu'il est en vie ?

Jack rit faiblement.

\- Parce que si le Docteur était mort, l'univers aurait implosé.

Encore cette ferveur, cette foi inébranlable. Ianto serra un peu plus Jack contre lui. Il savait qu'il le quitterait, un jour, pour rejoindre son homme de l'espace. Mais pour l'instant, Jack était là, prêt de lui. Ianto ne devait pas penser à la suite.

\- Alors c'est qu'il s'en est remis. Comme tu t'es remis de la mort d'Estelle, et de beaucoup d'autre, j'imagine.

« Comme tu te remettras de la mienne ». Ianto ne prononça pas cette phrase. Il ne se mettait pas au même niveau qu'Estelle.

Jack hocha doucement la tête qu'il avait posée sur le torse du Gallois. Ianto comprit qu'il avait besoin de faire remonter ses souvenirs pour conclure son deuil.

Mais Jack ne le ferait pas. Parce qu'il avait perdu Rose de vue depuis trop longtemps, et qu'il se sentait stupide de pleurer encore sa mort.

Alors Ianto les allongea, tous les deux, enlacé, et demanda :

\- Parle-moi d'eux, s'il te plait. Ils m'ont probablement sauvé la vie, ce jour-là. J'ai envie de les connaître.

Jack sourit tristement, doucement. Et il parla.

\- Le Docteur et Rose, c'était quelque chose. Tu aurais dû les voir. AÀ se tourner autour sans jamais faire plus que s'effleurer. La première fois que j'ai rencontré Rose, j'étais un autre homme. Un arnaqueur, en gros. Et je l'ai draguée. Assez ouvertement. Ça avait l'air de la faire rire. Le Docteur, pas tant que ça. Je n'ai pas mis longtemps à comprendre que je n'avais pas le droit de me glisser entre eux. Ils m'ont sauvé la vie, malgré tout ce que j'avais fait. Ils m'ont emmené voir l'univers. Et c'était merveilleux. Et les observer, tous les deux, s'aimer sans le savoir, sans se l'avouer, c'était adorable. Très drôle, aussi, il faut bien l'avouer. Presque frustrant.

Ianto eut un petit rire, en imaginant le Docteur et Rose. Jack continua :

\- Je les ai aimés. Tous les deux. J'ai pas vraiment pu faire autrement. Mais pour une fois, je me suis tu. Je ne pouvais pas ignorer ce qu'ils avaient. Le Docteur sans âge et sa veste en cuir, et la petite Rose aux yeux trop maquillés. Ils me manquent. J'ai cru que je resterais avec eux pour toujours. Mais cela ne s'est pas fait. J'espérais qu'ils soient encore ensemble. Ça aurait la meilleure chose qui puisse leur arrivé.

Ianto comprit que Jack n'en dirait pas plus, s'il continuait à se taire. Le Capitaine était étonnamment vulnérable, ainsi envahi par ses souvenirs. Ianto aimait le voir comme ça, presque abandonné dans ses bras.

Il l'embrassa sur le sommet de crane, sans pouvoir retenir son geste. Jack ne s'en offusqua pas, et soupira doucement.

\- Ils se sont avoués leurs sentiments, au final ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je l'espère. Rose l'aimait tellement. Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle était au courant de la réciproque. J'espère qu'il lui a dit. J'espère aussi qu'il était là, quand elle est… morte.

Jack se tourna sur le coté, s'appuyant un peu plus contre Ianto.

\- Je sais que Rose aurait voulu mourir dans ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, bien sûr. Mais elle a pensé à cette éventualité. On y pense, quand on voyage avec le Docteur. Je sais que c'est pour lui, prêt de lui, qu'elle aurait voulu partir. J'espère que ça c'est passé ainsi. Qu'il la tenait serrée contre lui, et qu'elle lui a dit qu'elle l'aimait. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait eu la force de lui répondre. Mais j'espère au moins qu'il lui a promis de ne pas l'oublier. Elle avait tellement peur qu'il l'oublie. Comme il a oublié les autres.

Ianto caressa doucement le bras de Jack. Il ressentait la tristesse du Capitaine au plus profond de ses tripes. Mais il ne savait pas comment le consoler. Le faire parler semblait être la meilleure solution.

\- C'est une belle façon de mourir. Dans les bras de celui qu'on aime. Pour avoir combattu avec lui. Partir en ayant sachant qu'au moins, on ne l'a pas laissé tomber. Qu'on ne l'a pas laisser aller au devant du danger seul.

Jack ferma les yeux. Il imagina la douce Rose s'effondrer, et son Docteur la pleurer. Son cœur se serra. La voix de Ianto l'apaisait un peu.

\- Toi, tu aimerais mourir comme ça ?

Ianto fixa son amant, profitant qu'il ait les yeux clos. Il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il songeait déjà à mourir comme ça. Pour lui.

\- Avant Canary Wharf, je me disais que je mourrai âgé, avec ma famille, mes enfants, petits-enfants. Maintenant, j'ai changé mes plans.

Jack perçut la douleur et la résignation dans la voix du jeune Gallois, et leva le visage vers lui. Ianto détourna le regard.

Jack eut un coup au cœur. Non. Ianto ne devait pas tomber amoureux de lui. Ianto ne pouvait pas avoir dans l'idée, déjà, de se sacrifier pour lui.

Il avait été clair, pourtant. Une attirance. Simplement. Rien d'autre.

Jack arrivait à peine à tenir cette résolution lui-même. Mais il ne devait pas flancher. Cela les ferait trop souffrir.

Il pensa à Rose. Il souffrait déjà trop.

\- Je suis désolé de te faire penser à ce genre de chose.

\- Tu avais besoin d'en parler. Tu l'as gardé pour toi, n'est ce pas ? Depuis que tu as lu son nom.

Jack acquiesça silencieusement.

\- À qui voulais-tu que j'en parle ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'en avais jamais parlé, moi non plus.

\- De quoi ?

\- De la Bataille.

Le Capitaine se redressa légèrement, et posa sur lui un regard désolé. Il avait oublié, pendant un instant, toute la souffrance que Ianto gardait profondément enfoui.

Il avait osé oublier Lisa.

\- Excuse-moi. Je ne pensais plus à toi.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai jamais eu envie d'en parler.

\- Moi non plus. Sans toi, je ne crois pas que j'en aurais parlé à qui que ce soit.

Et Jack refusa de penser à ce que cette phrase impliquait. Et Ianto fit mine de ne rien comprendre.

\- Un jour, tu crois que tu me raconteras ? s'enquit doucement Jack.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

\- Que voudrais-tu savoir ? Comment j'ai fait pour survivre à cette horreur ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais juste que tu me fasse autant confiance que moi, j'ai confiance en toi.

Jack en avait assez, de tenter de retenir ces mots. Oui, il refusait de tomber amoureux de ce jeune homme brisé, mais tellement courageux. Oui, pour le moment, il tenait bon. Oui, il le savait, un jour, il craquerait.

Parce que Jack avait besoin d'aimer. Pour se sentir en vie, pour oublier sa vie interminable, pour se rassurer quant à son humanité.

Et Ianto était là, contre lui, et Ianto l'aimait sans doute déjà, sans vouloir l'admettre. Alors Jack finirait par s'accrocher à lui, parce que Ianto était exceptionnel, et qu'il allait bien devoir l'admettre un jour.

Mais pour l'instant, Jack n'admettait rien. Il voulait juste faire comprendre au Gallois qu'il n'était pas qu'un jouet. Pas qu'un passe temps, un lot de consolation, comme il semblait le penser parfois.

Parce que Jack savait maintenant pourquoi il avait eu besoin de poser cette question à Ianto. Parce qu'il avait eu besoin de lui en parler, d'être réconforté, soutenu. Parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre à qui il aurait pu en parler.

Ianto ignorait tout cela. C'était trop tôt pour lui dire.

\- Je te fais confiance. Plus que tu ne l'imagines, murmura le jeune homme.

Peut-être que Ianto avait compris, finalement. Compris que Jack se refusait le droit de l'aimer. Compris qu'un jour, il cèderait. Qu'il fallait juste un peu de temps au grand Capitaine pour accepter le risque de perdre un autre être cher.

Ianto avait simplement peur qu'ils n'aient pas le temps, justement. Comme Rose et Le Docteur.

Qu'ils n'aient pas assez de temps pour s'aimer vraiment.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça me ferait très plaisir ! A bientôt, j'espère !**_


End file.
